


Rumors

by AloriD



Series: Fur, Fire & Bone [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Papyrus, Boss Monster Gaster, Family Feels, Family-centric, Fluff, Gen, I wrote this at 1am, Implied Canon Events, Nonskeleton Gaster, Parent W. D. Gaster, Rumors, This was supposed to be really short, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, Younger Brother Sans, he's a bat actually, it's not explicitedly stated but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloriD/pseuds/AloriD
Summary: There had been rumors, long before Sans or Papyrus were born, about the Doctor.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, I did not expect this to get this long. This was just supposed to be a short writing about my version of Gaster and then Sans and Papryus took over and oops??
> 
> I also haven't written any "stories" in like 80 years so. Unbetaed and not proofread, there are probably errors everywhere :')
> 
> This version of Gaster is protrayed as a bat-hybrid monster. Specifically, he's a version of Gaster I rp as. You can find his blog here: yetdarkerstill.tumblr.com

There had been rumors, long before Sans or Papyrus were born, about the Doctor. Papyrus had heard them of course; playmates whispering to each other what they heard their parents say, echoing without really understanding. He had joyfully joined in, retelling what he had heard to his brother. Sans said he didn't believe them.

They hadn't known who he was when he found them. Waking up alone and scared, in some unfamiliar place, somewhere far from home and their parents nowhere to be seen. They had been wandering, wondering for what had seemed like forever to them, young as they were. When he had approached, he had been frightening in only the fact that he was an unknown adult, a stranger (they had been told they shouldn't talk to strangers).

But he had been kind, had been gentle and patient with them. He spoke so softly and full of concern, of care, and they were so very alone. They went home with him. He asked nothing of them, not what had happened and not even their names (Though he had given them his. "Just call me Wing," he had said showing his off and being awarded several giggles). He had simply took them in, given them clean clothes and good food and a warm place to sleep, and they just never left.

Their first impression of him was safety, _home_. Mr. Wing and Sir turned to just Wing, and then Dad in no time at all (Sans had been the first to say that.  "I love you Dad," whispered sleepily as he tucked them in one night). The rumors that they had been told in what seemed like a far away place in a long ago time were forgotten.

It was only after being sent to school, being around other kids that the rumors came back. Gossip that was whispered around them, that they didn't know about and paid no mind to, until kids had confronted them about it. They had known of course, what his job was, that he had worked for the King but... ("Is it true he's using you for experiments?") They hadn't understood. ("Whaddaya mean?")

 

_My mom said that the Royal Scientist had taken in two skeleton kids. That's you, right?_   
_My Dad heard the Doctor had been using them for experiments! Has he tried to cut you open yet?_   
_My cousin told me that the Royal Scientist was crazy and lived alone for years and years. Why would he take in kids now unless he was going to use them for something?_

 

They walked home in silence, for the first time realizing that they didn't actually know much about their father (They knew his job, that he worked for the King.). And dread started to fill them, each step seeming more and more scary as they approached where they now lived.

The house was empty when they got there. He had told them that he was going back to work while they were in school, and that he would be home later to make dinner. It seemed somehow sinister now, with too many shadows from the lack of lights. (They only had two downstairs, that flickered sometimes. Dad said he was working on fixing it, so that everyone's lights would stop flickering, and people who lived far away could have lights too.)

Even while doing their homework and playing with their toys and goofing off, they were nervous. Doubtful and anxiously waiting for their father to return home. After some time, while they were dozing on the living room floor, tired from everything that happened, the front door opened. Sleepiness left them, both jolting upright to stare up at the man who had taken them in.

He had known immediately that something was wrong from their lackluster greetings and averted gazes, and had knelt down next to them to ask what had happened. Their silence was more worrying, each second that passed causing his anxiety to grow (Had something happened? Did they not like school? Were they hurt?) until finally, "Dad... You-you're not going to use us for experiments, are you?"

It took him a minute to process the question, and some part of him wanted to laugh at it, at how _silly_ it was. But their faces were fear (fear of him) and it wrenched his soul. They had been pulled to his chest, held like they were the most delicate, precious things in the world.

"Oh my boys. I would never, ever hurt you. I swear on my soul. You are my children, the brightest little lights in my whole life, and I love you so much."

They didn't doubt him again. And life went on.


	2. Legends Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They grew up, they moved on, and they never once doubted their father’s love for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy okay. I meant to finish days ago, but moving back from college was bleh. Again, this version of Gaster is mine, a rp version at yetdarkerstill.tumblr.com.
> 
> Bit of a misleading summary there, sorry. :') Unbetaed.

But the rumors never stopped, not really. They had just learned to stop listening and ignore them when asked. Eventually, people forgot _who_ their father was, and they became “Papyrus and Sans” instead of “the Doctor’s Sons”.

It was only much, much later that they started hearing the rumors again. Years and years, what seemed only a few by skeleton standards but was much longer for most other monsters, save elementals and of course, Boss Monsters (Their father never had children of his _own kind_ , after all).

Their father worked hard, and they had began seeing him less and less as the CORE grew more and more closer to completion. But that was alright; they were adults, and he trusted them to care for themselves.

(He had expressed his regrets before, apologizing over and over for their limited family time. They had hugged him and told him not to worry about it. They both had their own jobs in the CORE and he was working towards bettering the lives of all monsterkind, and they could never hate him for that.)

((Papyrus had taken to the mechanical side, building the machinery and mechanisms that allowed the CORE to run. “It’s like putting together one big puzzle!” he had said once. Sans worked with the Doctor’s other interns, doing calculations and theorems and designing the intricate details and blueprints for the machines his brother then built.))

The Doctor himself, however, was only occasionally seen. He had his own lab, and had been assigned a classified task by the King. The brother’s had asked once if they could help, but he had refused. It was dangerous work, too dangerous for anything less than a Boss Monster. And he didn’t want them to get hurt. (It was a small sting to think that perhaps he didn’t trust them, but he had told them that, of course he did. They were the leads of their own teams, and he was so proud of them.)

But the rumors were starting to spread again.

Sans heard them first, an offhand comment, a joke, during a lunch break.

_"I haven't seen the Doctor leave the lab in a week. It’s like he lives here or something. Does he even have a house?”_

They had laughed, and starting joking around. Saying that maybe the Doctor didn’t leave because he wasn’t a monster. He never seemed to get tired. Maybe he was just something else. An alien.

(Sans had taken that home with him, the rare night that their father came home to have dinner and sleep in a real bed. “Hey dad, are you actually an alien?” Their father, playing along, had let out a dramatic gasp, “Oh no, my secret is exposed! How did you find out?”, "FATHER! How could you keep such a thing from us?", "I'm sorry my sons, I was going to tell you-" and all of them had laughed together.)

But jokes can spread. And those who don’t know it to be a joke, who only overheard conversation, could spread it like fact. And theory becomes rumor, each story more fantastic than the last.

_The Doctor isn’t a monster; he’s from beyond._  
_The Doctor can make clones of himself._  
_The Doctor can teleport, move things with his mind._  
_The Doctor isn’t even real._

But wild fiction can become fear at the slightest chance.

_The Doctor kidnaps monsters to experiment on them._  
_The Doctor eats monsters who snoop too much into his past._  
_The Doctor tortures monsters for his own amusement and if you stay too late, you can hear the screams._

And then...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rumors stopped. After all, there can’t be rumors about someone who doesn’t even exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
